


Spencer Reid One-Shots

by MrsDoctorGeniusReid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe - FBI, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Love Confessions, Lovers, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDoctorGeniusReid/pseuds/MrsDoctorGeniusReid
Summary: Just some one-shots of you with Spencer Reid.(There is likely spelling mistakes, I apologize in advance. I’ll eventually getting around to editing.)All rights belong to the creators of Criminal Minds.- (Fem!Reader)
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 70





	1. Small Talk

_**Small Talk**_

You walked into the bullpen — of the B.A.U. — and headed straight for the break room. You were in desperate need of caffeine to wake you up.

You turned the small corner and headed into the kitchenette, stopping slightly when you see Reid was there with a cup of coffee in hand.

"Morning." You greeted, walking over to where he was — stood by the coffee machine — and grabbed the coffee pot that held freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning, Sanchez." He replied, a small smile making its way to his face.

You grabbed a mug from the cupboard above you, and then pouring the hot liquid into your mug. "Did you have trouble sleeping?" You questioned, eyeing his mug that was filled to the brim with coffee.

"Ah, no... I mean, uh- sort of, I suppose." He stumbled over his words. "I- I've slept for about four hours, uh, last night... when I should be sleeping- well, uh... statistically speaking, uh, I should be sleeping seven-to-nine hours every night."

"Is everything all right with you?" You questioned, clearly worried about the young Doctor. 

"I'm- it's just... I'm having nightmares." He mumbled, looking down and moving a strand of his hair — that had gotten loose — behind his ear. "I will be fine, I'm sure they'll stop soon enough."

Your eyes gazed his facial features, hoping to analyze his behaviour to figure out how he was feeling. "We all get nightmares, Reid." You said quietly. "I get them, too."

His eyes flickered to yours, his hazel orbs meeting your e/c ones. "Have you talked with anyone about them?"

"Yes." You answered. "I talked to Gideon, he really helped me with easing the panic attacks I got from them."

He nodded his head lightly. "I'll speak, uh, to Gideon soon." He took a sip of his coffee. "Thanks, Y/n."

You grinned tiredly at him — the man you were in love with — before taking a sip of your own coffee. "That's what friends are for, aren't they?"

"Indeed." He chuckled. "I- I'm quite thankful to have you as a friend."

 _'Friend. That's all I'll ever be.'_ You thought to yourself.

You forced yourself to give him a smile. "As am I. You're an amazing friend, Spencer."

He slightly smiled at you. “Yeah, I was hoping I’ve managed to be a good friend.”

You hummed, running your free hand through your hair. “You are.” You confirmed, taking a sip of your coffee. “And you’ll definitely make a good husband.” You blurted before you realized what you had said.

You blushed deeply. “Umm... I don’t- I’m not sure why I said that.”

”You really think I’d make a good husband?” He asked, seemingly unfazed and more concerned on how he’d be as a husband.

”Of course, Spencer.” You answered. “You would make the best husband.” You bit your lower lip. “I’m sure your girlfriend must tell you that...”

He cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his freehand. “Uh, I- I don’t have a girlfriend.” He murmured.

”Oh! I just- I figured you did because of how smart and attractive you are.” You bit the inside of your cheek. “I mean... you’re Doctor Spencer Reid, an agent of the FBI and a part of the B.A.U. How could you not have a girlfriend?”

Spencer slightly shrugged and took another sip of his coffee. “No one is really ever interested in me in a romantic way. Besides, the girl I’m in love with- I just... she likely doesn’t feel the same.”

You looked down at your shoes, sighing. “Who- do I know who this girl is?”

”Yes...”

”Who is it?” You asked hesitantly, not really sure if you wanted to know the answer.

You loved this man, and him loving another woman brought an ache to your vastly beating heart.

He nibbled on his lower lip. “You.” He whispered, the word almost inaudible.

Your eyes widened, not being able to blink or say anything.

You certainly hadn’t expected him to say that.

You finally managed to blink and swallow the forming lump in your throat. “Y-you love- you love me?”   
  
“Y-yes.” He answered quietly. “I- I understand if you don’t feel the same, I’m quite used to being rejected by...”

”Shut up, Reid.” You let out a small laugh. “I’m in love with you, too.” You grabbed his coffee from his hand and put it down onto the counter along with yours. “I’m ridiculously in love with you.”

His eyes widened, clearly shocked.

You cupped his cheeks, leaning up onto your tiptoes and pulling him in for a slow and tender kiss.

His hands instantly moving to your waist as he kissed you back.

The both of you had your eyes closed, savouring the moment you were sharing with one another.

«« edited »»


	2. Drunken Truth

_**Drunken Truth** _

The Doctor may be a genius, but when it comes to how obvious you are about your feelings for him... well, he never understands a single hint. He can be quite oblivious for someone who graduated high school at twelve-years-old, who has three PhDs and three BAs, and got a job as an FBI agent at the B.A.U — at the age of twenty-two — who specializes in statistics and geographic profiling.

A Doctor with the IQ of 187, has an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words per minute. What an idiot he can be sometimes.

  
You were considered a genius, having an IQ of 172, can read 13,000 words per minute, and had two PhDs and three BAs. You were recruited with the FBI at the B.A.U — at the age of twenty-four — who specializes in statistics, sexual offence crimes, and obsessional crimes.

You were now twenty-six-years-old, Spence now twenty-eight-years-old.

You had been with the team for two years now, while Reid had been with the team for six years.

You were at your desk in the bullpens — of the B.A.U — and finishing up some paperwork.

You and the team had finished up another case, only a couple hours ago, and it had plenty of paperwork to be filled out.

You put your ballpoint pen down and grabbed the hair tie from off your wrist, bunching your hair together and putting it up into a ponytail.

"You're still here."

You jumped at the broken silence, turning to see Spencer stood by his desk — that was near yours — with a small smile upon his face.

"Yes, this paperwork won't complete its self." You said, letting out a soft laugh. "Although the real question is... why are you still here?"

"I was in the meeting room, I- well, I had to sort through some files." He slightly stumbled over his words.

You had always thought it was super cute when he would stutter or ramble on about anything. His intelligence was amazing to you, sure you were almost as smart as him, but it still amazed you on how much he knew.

You smiled warmly at the young Doctor. "Well, pretty boy, I'm about done. I'll walk out with you." You said and put the paperwork into a file.

You grabbed your bag and stood up.

Spencer already had his bag hanging off his shoulder. "If it isn't too much trouble, uh, could- well, uh... could I get a ride with you?" He rambled. "I had gotten a ride into work with Morgan, but... he's gone home, uh- I mean you obviously know that, but- so can I?"

You laughed softly, causing him to blush, and you placed a hand on his shoulder. "Spence, I don't mind giving you a ride home." You said and smiled warmly at him.

"Thanks." He grinned.

——

You parked into the small parking lot of his apartment, turning the engine off. "Here we are."

"Thanks, Sanchez." He thanked you.

"You're welcome, Spence." You smiled.

"Uh, I don't really drink- well, uh, you know this, but I received a bottle of whiskey as a thank you gift from one of the clients the team and I had helped... I think you were, uh, out of town at the time, and I was- uh, did you... would you like to come into my apartment and, uh, have a drink?" He rambled, clearly flustered with not being able to get to the point quicker.

You pulled the keys out of the ignition. "I'd like that."

You both exited the car, you locking it behind you both, and making the small trip into the building.

It didn't take you long to get into his apartment.

It was sort of small, but spacious at the same time, and you found it suited him quite well. There was books almost everywhere, a brown couch and armchair that went well with his beige rug, and dark green walls.

You glanced around, a small smile making its way upon your face.

His kitchen was small, but it was neat and had stainless steel appliances.

"Your apartment is quite nice." You commented, turning your attention over to the Doctor. "I like it."

"Thanks." He said, moving his hands to his tie and tugged on it as he loosened it.

Your eyes watched his action, feeling slightly flustered because of it.

He bit on his lower lip as he undid a couple of the top buttons on his button up.

"You going to stand there and do a strip tease for me, or are you going to pour me a glass of whiskey?" You blurted out before you could stop yourself.

Reid's cheeks turned red, showing that what you had said flustered him.

You felt your cheeks heating up. "I- uh... I shouldn't have said that." You mumbled.

He cleared his throat before walking over to the fridge, opening it and grabbing the bottle of alcohol from the bottom shelf of the fridge door.

You walked over to the kitchen island, hopping up and sitting on the countertop.

He grabbed a glass from the cupboard and opened the bottle, pouring the liquid into the glass for you. "Here you go." He said softly, handing the glass to you.

You took it. "Thank you." You murmured, taking a mouthful of the alcohol and swallowed. 

He slightly nodded his head. "I'm going to go, uh, take my contacts out." He said quietly, brushing a loose curl away from his eyes. 

"Okay." You said as you watched him hurry off — presumably — to his bedroom.

You gulped down the rest of your whiskey before grabbing the bottle that Spencer left near you, pouring more of the liquid into your glass.

You had once again gulped down the liquid, it slightly giving you a burning sensation in your throat.

You put the glass down onto the countertop and grabbed the bottle, taking a swig from it.

"Woah! Don't drink too much." Spencer exclaimed as he rushed over to you — with his glasses now on the bridge of his nose — and took the bottle. "You're going to become very intoxicated."

You grinned, noticing how close he stood by you.

He was almost stood in between your dangling legs.

"Come closer." You demanded quietly, grinning like an idiot.

He furrowed his eyebrows but moved closer to you, now standing in between your legs. "Is every thing all right?" He asked with sincerity.

You took ahold of his loose tie and pulled him closer — his eyes widening at the action — and now both of your faces only a couple inches apart.

He blinked, his hazel orbs swirling with confusion.

You ever so lightly brushed your lips against his own. "Spence..." You breathed out before connecting your lips with his.

Your eyelids shut as you wrapped an arm around his neck.

Within a moment you went to lean back since he hadn't kissed you back, but you felt his hands cup your cheeks as he hesitantly kissed you back.

You moved your free hand to his messy curls, gently tugging on a few of them as you gripped them in between your fingers.

He made a small sound of pleasure before he leaned back. "You- I... we kissed." He stumbled over his words.

You grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a good drink from it before putting it back onto the counter top. "We did." You confirmed.

You bit your lower lip and ran a hand through your hair. "Spence, I- there's..." You stuttered. "I'm in love with you, I have been for awhile."

His hazel orbs stared into your e/c ones, his facial features unreadable.

"I should go..." You mumbled after a moment, him still not having said anything.

"Y/n, wait." He finally spoke.

You looked down at your lap. "What?"

"You can't drive, you've been drinking..." He murmured, running a hand through his hair. "I, uh... I also never knew that's how you felt, uh, about me."

"I know." You sighed. "You're so damn oblivious to anytime I've tried to show you how I felt." You looked up at him. "You don't ever get a damn hint, and it's frustrating."

"Why haven't you- why haven't you told me how you felt?" He questioned quietly.

"Because... Because it's you- you're different, and you're an amazing friend to have... I just- I didn't want to ruin our friendship, especially when I know you wouldn't ever feel the same towards me." You answered, frowning.

"Y/n..." He began.

Running a hand through his messy brown curls, he licked his slightly chapped lips. "I've... I, uh- I wish you would've told me sooner on how you felt about me."

You hesitantly took ahold of the Doctor's hand, intertwining his fingers with your own. "Why?" You asked quietly.

"Because I love you, too." He said just above a whisper before connecting his lips with your own, his free hand cupping your right cheek.

The two of you closed your eyes as you kissed, the kiss deepening with every passing moment.

You felt Spencer nip at your bottom lip before swiping his tongue against your lips to ask for permission in.

You parted your lips, allowing him permission, and you both fought with your tongues for dominance.

After a couple minutes, you letting him win dominancy, you both leaned back to catch your breath.

He brushed the pad of his thumb against your right cheek, a small smile making its way upon his face.

You couldn't help but to smile back at him.

God. You loved this man so much.

«« edited »»


	3. I Love Him - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based on season 14, episode15 "truth or dare".

_**I Love Him**_

PART ONE

Spencer had always been the one on the team that you were the closest to out of everyone.

It might have been because you both were around the same age as each other — you, twenty-five, and him, twenty-seven — or maybe it was because you were — not so admitting to — being in love with the young Doctor.

And the day you both got held at gun point, a very sick man wanting to play truth or dare, otherwise someone would die, and leaving you to agree to play- which would lead to opening up ...

"Truth or dare?" The man with the gun had asked you.

"Truth." You breathed out, glancing at Reid — who's hands and ankles were duct taped together — before looking back at the man.

You, too, had your hands and ankles duct taped together, but you were standing unlike your partner was.

"Tell me something that no one, and I mean _no one_ else knows. Your darkest secret." The armed man replied.

"When I was- I was twenty-two... I, well, was wrongfully accused for vandalism... it was a misunderstanding.”

" _Boring_." The armed man rolled his eyes. "Give me something better or your partner dies!"

You took a deep breath and bit your lower lip. "Okay, okay." You gave in, knowing you had to admit to the thing you've tried to hide for years now.

"For years I've- I ..." You stumbled over your words. "I've tried- tried to keep everything bottled up, not wanting to risk any change in my friendship with- with..." You trailed off, glancing at Spencer who was staring at you with doe-y eyes, his hazel orbs watching you intensely.

You looked down at the floor, staring at your black combat boots. "I've tried to hide the fact that I, so unwillingly, fell in love with the one person I- that I knew wouldn't feel the same, not in that way at least- it would be crazy if he were to ever feel that way..."

"Now that- that's something." The armed man chuckled. "Confess the rest or I shoot.”

You hesitated before looking at Spencer. "Spence, I..." You gulped. "I've- its just that... I- I'm in love with you, I have been for years a-and I've tried not to let myself fall in love with you. I really tried, but I couldn't stop myself from loving you. God! I just- it's always been you, Spence. Always."

His brown orbs staring into your e/c ones. "You love me?" He breathed out.

"I..." you began, but was cut off by the man.

"Shut up." He snapped. "Continue the game."

The man was so focused on you, that he hadn't noticed that Spencer managed to get the duct tape off his wrists with a broken piece of glass - that had shattered from one of the broken glass cases in the shop — and grab his spare gun he had tucked into his boot.

You noticed, though. You always noticed Spencer and how smart he was.

The man was getting annoyed at the fact that you weren't wanting to play anymore and aimed the gun at your head.

Spencer quickly shot the man in the shoulder, taking the guy down.

He rushed over to the man and handcuffed him before he could do anymore harm to anyone.

——

You both were outside and getting checked over by the medics, even though you both were completely fine.

Mostly...

You were beyond exhausted from everything that had happened, and from having to admit such feelings you held for Spencer.

You and him hadn't been able to talk about what happened in there, yet, let alone talk at all.

You glanced at him — where he was stood by Hotch and talking with him — and bit your lower lip, unable to focus on anything that J.J was saying to you.

"Y/n, are you listening?" She questioned.

"Huh?" You broke your gaze and looked at J.J who had a concerned look upon her face.

"I'd be better if Reid would talk to me..." You mumbled. "We haven't talked since I confessed that- that I'm in love with him."

J.J sighed softly. "Spence, will come around eventually... He is probably- he's likely processing what you've said." She replied.

"I don't know." You shrugged, clearly hopeless. "I'm heading home."

——

You tiredly arrived home and sat on your beige couch, a glass of whiskey in one hand and your phone in the other.

| **You** :

_Hey, Pen. Today was crazy and I could really use your company. Want to come over?_

| **Penelope** :

_Sure thing mama! I'll be over in 40._

| **You** :

_Thanks. xx_

| **Penelope** :

_No need to thank me, girly!_

You smiled tiredly, thankful to have Penelope as one of your best friends.

You leaned back against the couch more, adjusting where you sat to get more comfortable.

Your phone dinged a moment later, so you checked to see who messaged.

| **Spencer** :

_We should talk..._

| **Spencer** :

_About earlier._

| **Spencer** :

_Can I come over? Twenty minutes?_

You nervously bit the inside of your left cheek before answering him.

| **You** :

_Yes. Okay, see you in 20 mins._  
  


| **Spencer** :

_See you then._

You sighed, unsure of how this conversation with Spencer would go.

——

He had arrived exactly twenty minutes later, knocking on your apartment door.

You nervously walked to the door and opened it with a shaky hand. “Spence, hey.” You breathed out.

“Is it all right if I come inside?” He asked.

You moved out of the way, letting him inside before shutting the apartment door.

You turned to face him, nervously shoving your hands into the front pockets of your grey sweatpants. “You wanted to talk.” You stated dumbly.

‘Obviously, Y/n. That’s why he came over, you idiot!’You cursed at yourself in your head.

“Yes.” He replied. “We hadn’t talked after arresting...” He trailed off.

“Spence, umm, I’m sorry if I made our friendship awkward. I just- I had to say something, something to get him not to shoot you.”

He raised an eyebrow at you, clearly not believing your lie. “Y/n, truth or dare?” He questioned.

You slightly furrowed your eyebrows before biting your lower lip. “Truth.” You murmured.

“Were you lying about being in love with me?” He asked.

You felt your cheeks and neck flush from embarrassment. “N-no.” You stuttered out, the answer almost inaudible.

He had clearly heard you though, him slightly nodding his head in response.

“I’m not- I’m trying to find the right words to say to you...” He ran a hand through his messy hair, biting his lower lip. “I just- I care about you tremendously and would hate to ever lose you, but I- it’s just... I’m not in love with you.”

You looked down at the floor.

You knew he never felt the same, but hearing him say it aloud had really torn the tiniest shred of hope you ever held.

You were broken, right there on the spot.

There was nothing that he could say to fix the major heartache you had been hit with.

“You should leave.” You whispered, not knowing how much longer you could hold back your tears.

“Y/n, I... I’m sorry.” He nibbled on his lower lip, clearly torn. “I- I care about you, I just- I don’t...” He trailed off.

You looked up at him as tears fell down your cheeks. “I said. Get. Out.” You spat, the hurt laced in your voice as you felt your guard fall.

You shoved him, not doing much, and sobbing. “Go! Get out!”

He frowned, but he quickly left your apartment with a sincere look of apology upon his face.

That didn’t matter though to you, you were broken hearted and there was nothing that could fix that.

Thankfully Penelope was there soon enough to comfort you, even though she knew she couldn’t heal your shattered heart... she was glad you weren’t alone to deal with it at least.

To which, you were thankful for. You didn’t wanted to be alone.

——

It had been a month or so since Spencer had broken your heart into over a million pieces, unlikely to be fixed anytime soon.

Spencer had tried to contact you multiple times, to which you ignored.

You had taken that month off to recover from the depression you were suffering from.

You were very thankful that Hotch had allowed you that much time off, however it was now your first day back.

You tiredly walked into the bullpen, heading straight for the break room for a cup of coffee.

You were wearing a tight pair of washed out jeans and a grey tank top that you had underneath a black button up sweater that you left unbuttoned.

You wore a pair of black wedged pumps to match your sweater.

You had dark red lipstick on and mascara, your hair curled.

You looked how you felt; depressed.

You grabbed a mug and poured the hot liquid from the coffee pot into your cup, grumbling to yourself as you did so.

You added some cream and sugar into your coffee before taking a sip.

You were surprised that you hadn’t seen Reid yet, but you were thankful about that.

Although that thankfulness quickly evaporated when the Doctor walked into the break room.

He paused, his steps faltering when he saw you. He hadn’t expected to see you, not knowing you were coming back to work today.

”Y/n...” He breathed out.

You looked at him, noticing he was now taking in every bit of your appearance. “Reid.” You responded, no emotion in your tone.

”I- I didn’t know you were coming back to work today, I didn’t- I hadn’t expected you to be back anytime soon. You hadn’t responded to my texts o-or answered my c-calls, I- I’m assuming you- I know you don’t want to speak with me after how much of a jackass I was to you... I’m sorry, I- I really am sorry.” He stumbled over his words.

You rolled your eyes. “It doesn’t matter, Reid. I- I’m not interested in having anything to do with you unless it’s work related.”

You moves to walk away, but he quickly stopped you. “Y/n, wait.” He pleaded. “I can’t lose you, I need you in my life.”

”You should’ve thought about that before breaking my heart.” You huffed. “Before you shattered me into a million pieces.”

”I’m sorry!” His eyes were glossing over from the tears building up at the brim of his hazel eyes. “I want to take it back, I do! But I can’t, and I don’t know how to fix this!”

”You can’t fix this!” You shouted, earning a few of the team members to come to the break room. “You can’t fix something that isn’t fixable!”

Spencer blinked, tears falling down his cheeks. “Don’t say that.” He breathed out.

”Well, maybe you shouldn’t have broken me.” You spat. “Maybe you should’ve let _him_ shoot me.”

"Don't say that- God! Y/n, I wouldn't be able to live myself if you died. I can barely live with myself now, knowing how much of a dick I was to you. I know I messed up- I know, but I'm trying to fix what I've done." He thickly gulped, more tears falling down his cheeks. 

"You can't fix this! You don't love me, and you never will!" You spat before pushing past the Doctor and rushing off to the women's bathroom in the bureau.

You turned the cold water knob — to one of thewashroom’s sinks — on before splashing the cool liquid onto your face, thankful you wore waterproof makeup.

You turned the water off and looked at yourself in the mirror. 

_‘I look like a mess._ ’  You thought to yourself before letting out a small huff.


	4. Derek Knows A Crush When He Sees It

_**Derek knows a crush when he sees it** _

You walked into the bureau, a simple smile upon your face as you held a to-go cup of coffee in hand as you walked into the bullpen.

You were wearing a pair of black waist belted paper bag pants that you paired with a white button down shirt that you had tucked in, and black stilettos.

You had your h/c hair done up in a ponytail, the smallest amount of makeup on that looked natural.

You glanced around to see if you could spot the one person you wanted to speak with.

You spotted the Doctor a moment later and walked over to him. "Good morning, pretty boy." You grinned.

Morgan — who was sat at his desk — laughed when you used the nickname he gave Reid. "Suits him... doesn't it, Y/n?" He smirked at you.

You grinned even more and hummed. "Yes. Yes, it does." You agreed.

Spencer grumbled under his breath, his cheeks turning a bright red.

You poked the blushing man's cheek. "Awe! You're blushing." You teased. "So cute."

"You would think that, wouldn't you?" Morgan teased, smirking at you.

You turned to look at the very attractive agent. "What?" You blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think you know." Was the response he gave you.

Spencer raised an eyebrow at you, clearly intrigued at what Morgan was teasing you about.

“Shut up, Morgan.” You huffed, blushing even more as you realized what the hunky agent was referring to.

“It’s okay, Y/n, because Reid likes you, too.” Derek smirked before chuckling.

You raised an eyebrow at Reid. “You like me, huh?” You teased.

“Uh, I- well... I’ve- I had been meaning to talk with you, I’ve wanted to talk to you- I just... I wasn’t sure how to bring the topic up.” Spencer stumbled over his words. “I- yeah...” He blushed deeply. “I like you.”

You grinned. “I like you too.”

“I knew it!” Derek exclaimed, grinning at you and the Doctor. “Now, it’s about _damn_ time that you to bone already!”

You and Spencer both were turning red — in the face, red as a tomato — when Morgan said those final words.


	5. Penelope’s Cousin - part one

_**Penelope’s Cousin** _

PART ONE

You and Penelope Garcia might have been cousins, but you both were each other's best friend for as long as you and her could remember.

You had your hair curled and full of volume, a natural look of makeup on your face.

You had recently turned 21, and since you were now legal to drink that made Penelope decide to drag you out to the bar her and her co-workers were going to to take the edge off from their never ending work.

You had chosen to wear a tight fitting black dress that had spaghetti straps, the dress cutting off mid thigh, and had a low cut back with straps there fo make it look like it was loosely cross-stitched.

You had paired the dress with a pair of black wedged pumps and a small black purse.

You walked into the bar and glanced around before spotting your cousin with her co-workers she was always gushing to you about.

You strolled over, eyeing everyone.

Your eyes landed on one of them, his gaze casted down at the cup he held in hand.

You snapped out of your gaze and looked at Penelope. "Hey, Penny!" You leaned over and hugged her, not even realizing that a dark skinned man was eying your body.

"Eyes off my cousin, hot stuff." Penelope scolded her God-like-looking colleague.

You immediately stood up, blushing when you turned and noticed "hot stuff" was looking at you with a smirk.

"I'm Derek Morgan." He introduced himself, extending his hand out for you to shake.

You awkwardly gave him a small wave with your hand. "Sorry. I don't shake hands, not often anyway."

Derek turned to look at the guy you had noticed when you first walked over to the group, he playfully nudged him. "Looks like someone else is like you."

The guy blushed at that comment.

‘ _He is stunning_.’ You thought.

His unruly brown curls, some dangling in front of his stunning hazel eyes, his bone structure should've been a crime. The way his cheekbones were sculpted and his jawline- it could cut glass, you swear to God it could've.

You shyly took the empty spot at the booth, it just so happened to be beside the stunning stranger.

"Hey." You said softly to him. "I'm Y/n."

He awkwardly looked at you, clearly still flustered due to the comment Derek had made. "I'm Spencer Reid. Uh, Doctor Spencer Reid." He replied quietly.

"Wow, this is a first. Reid isn't able to speak like he usually does." Derek laughed, earning laughter from the entire group.

A blond woman who was sitting beside Morgan who was sat beside Spencer gently reached over and patted his shoulder. "We all love you, Spence, but you do talk a lot."

He pouted and shrugged the blond's hand off his shoulder. "Whatever, J.J." He mumbled.

Garcia had soon enough properly introduced you to everyone, telling them how you two were similar yet different in so many ways.

"So... Y/n, do you have a boyfriend?" Derek asked, raising an eyebrow.

You took a sip of your club soda and gin. "Umm... no. No one had peaked my interest yet."

"Why's that? It's certainly not a problem getting a guy's attention, you're quite stunning." He replied, nudging Spencer. "Isn't that right?"

Spencer flushed deeply. "Uh, y-yeah. Right." He stuttered.

You shyly smiled. "It's not that guys don't find me... attractive. Uh, I suppose- it's just... they don't like how I can be at times..."

"What my dear cousin is saying...she's super nerdy." Penny interrupted you.

You blushed deeply. "Oh my God, Penny! Shut up." You said, clearly embarrassed.

"Have we found the girl version of Reid?" Emily teased. "I never thought I'd see the day."

Spencer cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand. The other hand still held his cup.

"I'm not that nerdy..." You murmured. "I just- I enjoy reading and..."

"And photography!" Penelope cut you off. "She's aphotographer! She doesn't do it professionally, like I said she should, but she's really good."

You blushed. "I'm not that good." You mumbled.

"Yes, you are." Your cousin disagreed. "And you're just too modest to admit it."

You shrugged and gulped down the rest of your drink before standing up. "I'm going to go and get a refill."

You left the table to get a refill.

You returned a moment later with two glasses in hand. You sat back beside Reid and took a sip of your drink, noticing he placed his cup onto the table.

"So... Y/n, tell us about yourself." Emily said and smiled warmly at you. "We are very interested in knowing more about you."

"Uh, well... I just recently turned twenty-one, I just recently got hired as an FBI agent. Uh... here- actually where you all work." You said and ran a hand through your curled hair.

"Wait, Wait!" J.J put her hand up, showing you the palm of her hand. "You're an FBI agent and you're twenty-one?" She dropped her hand.

You nodded your head, taking another sip of your club soda and gin. "Yes, I graduated high school when I was eleven-years-old." You shrugged.

Everyone's eyes were on you, causing you to blush fiercely.

“What?” You questioned.

"You're possibly smarter than pretty boy, here, Y/n." Derek chuckled, nudging Spencer who was staring at you with an unreadable expression upon his face. "So what's your IQ?"

"Uh, it's one-hundred-and-ninety." You answered. "Why? Is that important?"

Derek smirked. "Someone is smarter than Reid." He laughed. "And is going to be a part of the FBI department."

"I'm actually joining the B.A.U, thanks to Penelope for getting me an interview with Aaron Hotchner."

Penelope grinned widely. "I wanted more time with my favourite person." She laughed before gulping down the rest of her fruity drink.

You laughed and gulped down the rest of your drink before taking a sip of your second.

J.J and Emily both grinned at you.

"I'm glad we're having another woman out on the field with us." Emily said and nodded her head lightly in approval.

You smiled at the two women before looking at Spencer — who was being quiet — with a raised eyebrow, you hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you all right?" You asked quietly.

He usually would've shrugged a stranger's hand off him, but he for some reason didn't care that you had touched him.

"I'm, uh- I'm fine." He murmured out a response.

You stood up. "I'm in need of letting loose, and so do you." You grabbed his hand — the alcohol getting to you, taking over your usually very cautious brain — and pulled him up from where he sat. "You're dancing with me." You put your drink down.

"I've never seen Reid dance." Derek commented.

Spencer hesitantly followed you, allowing you to drag him to the dance floor.

As you were moving away from the table, you heard Emily say, "it's about time Spencer has found someone who’s loose... and a genius like him."

You bit your lip, trying to hold back the heat rising to your face.

The music was loud, upbeat and vibrating the dance floor. 'S&M' by 'Rihanna' was playing.

You grabbed his hands and placed them on your hips, wrapping your own arms around his neck before turning around and letting your backside press against his frontside.

You let the alcohol fog your brain as you started to lightly sway your hips side to side, slowly starting to grind against the young Doctor.

You felt him slowly loosen up, clearly not used to doing so or being at parties. He started to slowly reciprocate the dirty dancing.

"Woo! Get some, Reid!" Derek shouted from the booth the team was still sat at and drinking.

You weren't going to lie, you definitely found Spencer beyond stunning from the moment you saw him and you wouldn't mind if you had a one night stand with him.

You weren't usually one for one night stands, but you would with him.

You turned around to face him, licking your lower lip before slowly leaning in.

Your faces were an inch apart, lips almost brushing against each other.

His hazel orbs were staring into your e/c ones, hesitant. "I- we... we shouldn't." He breathed out.

You blinked. "What?" You breathed back, completely confused.

Most guys didn't deny kissing you, like ever.

"I just... I don't- if we were to kiss, I mean.... I want it to be memorable, not because you're drunk and in a bar with me." He murmured out quietly. "A woman like you should- should be cherished and respected, not just some one night stand whilst you're drunk. A woman as beautiful and smart as you- you deserve so much more than drunk sex."

You blinked, once again.

No one had ever said such words to you before.

"No one has ever said that to me." You said quietly. "They don't usually care at all when it comes to having a one nightstand with them or making out with them."

He smiled softly at you, wrapping his arms lightly around your waist. "Ive never met anyone smarter than me, and especially not someone I'm to be working with."

You lazily grinned at the Doctor. "What's your IQ?"

"I have an IQ of one hundred-and-eighty-seven, an eidetic memory, and I can read twenty-thousand words per minute." He replied.

"Hot and super smart." You commented, grinning widely.

That had caused his face to flush a bright red colour.

——

You awoke with a pounding headache, a dry throat, and an arm draped over your waist.

Your eyes groggily opened, glancing around and noticing an unfamiliar room.

You slowly turned your body on the unfamiliar mattress, the sheets moving with you, and you glanced over to see who was laying with you.

You blushed when you realized that it was Spencer who was laying beside you. His lips parted as he slept, laying on his stomach and his face was facing you.

You couldn't help but admire the other's features, his long eyelashes and unruly curls. A few messy curls were on his face.

You shyly moved your hand up and brushed the curls away from his face.

You immediately looked down to see if you were still dressed after you noticed that Spencer had no shirt on.

You sighed in relief when you saw you had clothes on still- mind you it wasn't yours, but you had clothing on.

You figured he had let you borrow some of his own clothing.

Spencer stirred, his hazel orbs appearing a moment later. He shyly smiled at you. "Hey." He rasped out.

"Hey..." You breathed out. "What happened last night?" You asked, running a hand through your hair. "I got so drunk, I don't remember."

"You clung onto me all night at the bar, I tried to drive you home- however, you ended up begging me to take you home with me." Spencer began.

"I wasn't too sure on, well, bringing you home with me... but I didn't want to you to feel upset, so here we are." He continued.

You were a blushing mess.

He quickly realized his arm was draped over you, blushing, he removed his arm. "Sorry about that." He apologized. "I didn't realize I was, uh- well... umm."

You shyly smiled at the young Doctor. "It's okay." You assured him.

You bit your lower lip for a moment. "Thanks for making sure I was alright last night, you didn't have to."

"I know, but I'd have felt bad if I didn't make sure you were okay." He answered.

You pursed your lips for a moment, in thought. "Why did you? Take care of me, I mean... you just met me." You blushed.

"I- I'm not sure, I just..." He stumbled over his words, slightly sitting up and running a hand through his messy brown curls. "I suppose I just- I feel connected to you? I'm not sure, I'm not- I'm not good with expressing my thoughts sometimes." He looked into your e/c eyes.

You shyly smiled as you sat up. "I'm not either, so I understand."

——

It had been a month and a half since you got drunk at the bar in front of the team and Spencer, and you having ended up waking up in the Doctor's bed the next morning.

You had managed to become good friends with the young Doctor, though. He was someone you could easily talk with and keep conversation flowing.

It might of had to do with the fact that you both were highly intelligent and a lot alike.

You were currently sitting at your desk — that was beside Spencer's — in the bullpen and talking with him.

"You are  _ way _ off." He exclaimed, laughing and shaking his head.

"There's no way that  _ I am _ way off, Spence." You replied. "My IQ is three points higher than yours."

He pouted. "Ugh! I know, stop reminding me."

"Sorry, pretty boy." Derek laughed. "But I doubt anyone will stop reminding you."

He had been listening to you and Spencer having a fact war. It was quite entertaining.

"Yeah, handsome. No one is dropping that fact anytime soon." You laughed, agreeing with Morgan.

Spencer blushed after you called him handsome.

You weren't usually one to call him "handsome" or "pretty boy", so it was rare when you called him nicknames like that.

Derek smirked. "When are you two going to bone already?"

That caused you to blush, and Spencer to blush even more.

"Derek!" You exclaimed, shaking your head. "Spencer and I- well, we're friends." You stumbled over your words. "It's... we- we haven't, uh... we didn't bone, and ... won't?"

"You don't even know if you want to not bone Spencer. Ha!" Morgan laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at the two of you.

"Shut up, Morgan." Spencer said, finally saying something after being silent for a couple minutes.

"Yeah, shut up." You said to Derek.

Derek just eyed the two of you with that stupid smirk still upon his face.

——

"Ha!" Spencer grinned at you. "You lose, again, Sanchez." He slammed his cards down onto the table. "Flush!"

You pouted. "You're from Vegas!" You exclaimed. "Of course you're good at poker!"

He shrugged. "That, and you just suck at it."

"Enough children." J.J joked.

You grinned at Jennifer. "You're only like nine-years older than me." Brushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear. "I am not a child."

"You're twenty-one-years-old,  _ definitely _ a child." Derek teased.

"And Spencer's like twenty-three-years-old." He continued.

"I'm actually almost twenty-four-years-old." Spencer corrected.

You snorted lightly, trying to hold back your laughter at Reid's super serious expression.

"Lighten up, Reid. You're starting to remind me of my grandfather." You teased.

He blushed. "Shut up." He murmured and shyly looked out the window of the jet.

The team and you were heading to Las Vegas for a case.

"Make me." You challenged, resting your elbows onto the table and leaning forward.

You were sat across from the young Doctor — who was sat beside Morgan — and you were sitting beside Emily.

Spencer looked over at you, an unreadable look upon his face. His hazel orbs staring into your e/c ones.

You loved his eyes... They were just so stunning and captivating. You wouldn't mind staring into them all day if you could.

"Y/n?" Derek called.

You quickly snapped out of your thoughts."Huh?"

"I think someone has a crush on pretty boy." Derek smirked at you.

You felt your neck and cheeks heat up, even the tips of your ears were red. "Screw off. I- I do not!" You stumbled over your words.

Truth was, you really did have a crush on the young Doctor.

Spencer cleared his throat. "That's very doubtful, Morgan." His cheeks turning a light shade of red.

"You two are sometimes such idiots for being geniuses." Derek commented before pulling out his headphones and MP3 player. "Idiots in love." He mumbled under his breath.

"I agree with Derek." Emily stated before looking at the case files.

You and Spencer both shared a confused glance at each other, both clearly unsure and embarrassed.

——

««edited»»


	6. Here Without You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You — Y/n — dying on a case in the arms of the man you loved, and him reflecting back on moments the two of you shared.

_** Here Without You ** _

  
He felt as though every inch of his body was turning to ice, his blood turning cold as the air in his lungs were heavy, almost as if there was now bricks inside of his breathing organs.

The best thing in his life was held lifeless in his arms.

Last words were “ I love you ” and “ goodbye ”.

You — Y/n Reid, his wife — meant everything to him.

No one could ever fill the — now, and forever — empty hole in his heart. 

Teardrops fell from the brims of his eyes, his hazel orbs were glazed over.

He held your body as close to his chest as he could- begging for you to not be gone, to still be alive, for you to return to him.

But he knew that he’d never see you, again, until the day he died himself.

_ ”Spence, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine, I always am. After this case, after we get home, we will get to see our precious Ava and spend time with her.”  _

_ “Ava and I are so lucky to have you.” He stated, pressing a soft kiss to the top of your left hand. “I love you.” He said wholeheartedly. “So, so much.” _

_ ”I love you, too, Spencer Reid.” You replied. _

He felt strong arms — of Derek Morgan — pull him away from your body, pulling him — and having to keep a hold on him — towards the rest of the B.A.U team.

He couldn’t let the coroners take you away- not yet, he couldn’t admit you were gone.

”Y/n!” He shouted in pure agony. “Y/n, come back to me! Back to Ava and I!” 

Tears continued to vastly fall down his — already very wet — cheeks.

_ “Welcome into the world, my angel.” You whispered, placing a gentle kiss on your newborn daughter’s forehead. “Mommy and daddy are very blessed to have you.” _

_ ”So very blessed.” He murmured in agreement, admiring how beautiful the little  girl — the two of you created — was. “And very thankful to be your parents.” _

_ ”I want to name her Ava, if that’s good with you? I know we haven’t fully discussed a name, but...” _

_ ”I love the name, and I love you. I know how much naming her that means to you, especially since it was your mom’s name.” He cut her off from rambling. “I think the name Ava is perfect for her.” _

_ You smiled warmly at your husband. “Spence, I love you so much.” You kissed his cheek. “I’ll also love you a lot more if you went and got me some jello from the hospital’s cafeteria.” You lightly giggled. _

_ ”Will do.” He lightly kissed your right temple before standing up — from where he sat beside your hospital bed in an uncomfortable chair — and headed towards the room’s door. “I won’t be long, sweetheart.” _

_ You smiled thankfully at him.  _

He couldn’t bare the thought of never sharing another single moment with you, or not being able to kiss or hug you again, or to never tell you “ I love you ” ever again.

Or to never make anymore memories with you and Ava as a whole family.

God! How was he supposed to tell Ava that her mom was never coming home? 

She was only four-years-old, too young to have lost her mother.

He was going to be a widower with a toddler to take care of, a busy career, and to be struggling to take care of himself as well.

He had a long and difficult road ahead of him, and he wasn’t particularly keen on taking it- but he had no choice, he had a daughter to take care of, and it’s what you would’ve wanted.

You would’ve wanted him to pull through the pain and heartbreak, wanting him to take care of Ava and to live life to the fullest.

And so, that is what he was going to do- no matter how long it took, he was going to mend his broken heart and raise the little girl — you and him — brought into this cruel and beautiful world.

_ ”And, Y/n, do you take Spencer to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The priest questioned you. _

_ You gently squeezed his hands reassuringly, staring into his hazel orbs. “I do.” You answered. “Now, and forever. I do.” _

_His eyes watered as a smile of adoration and happiness made his lips turn up, showing his pearly whites. “I love you.” He breathed out._

_”I love you, too, Spence.” You whispered back._

_”You may now kiss the bride.” The priest informed._

_ He pulled you close to his tall and slender form, wrapping an arm around your waist and placing a hand onto your left cheek before capturing your lips with his own. _

_ You felt utterly and deeply in love with the man you had just married. _

_ And he felt nothing, but the exact same as you did. _


	7. Memories

_**Memories**_

Working for the FBI takes a toll on you after awhile, especially when you’re a part of the B.A.U and seeing gruesome crime scenes.

At least you had moments that you tended to drift off to to ease your mind from the brutal reality of the world.

Even if it was a temporary ease to the mind, you didn’t care, because every night you had him to go home to and be happy with.

He was your sunshine, your world, your everything.

And you were glad to be his, and him to be yours.

_Taking ahold of his hand, you intertwined his and yours fingers together, giving him a gentle smile. “I can’t imagine a world without you in it.”_

_He smiled warmly at you, showing his pearly whites. “And you won’t need to imagine one without me in it.” He replied._

_You glanced down at your left forth digit, admiring the — 24k white gold band with a 45.5k heart cut hope diamond in the centre —engagement ring he had proposed to you with a few days ago.  
_

_You didn’t understand why he had bought you such an expensive ring — that you were very much appreciative about — that you loved, but you would’ve been just as appreciative if he proposed to you with a plastic ring from the Dollar Store- or even proposed empty handed._

_You loved him and didn’t care for much, as long as you had him you didn’t need much to be happy._

_”You really didn’t need buy such an expensive ring.” You said softly. “I would’ve said “yes” to you even if you proposed to me with no ring, Spence. I love you.”_

_”I know, Y/n, but I wanted to buy you a beautiful ring, something you can occasionally show off.” He responded, chuckling lightly. “And I love you, too. I can’t imagine marrying anyone else in this world.”_

_You leaned up onto your tiptoes and pressed a tender kiss to his cheek. “I am utterly, without a doubt, in love with you.” You said truthfully as you let your feet press flatly onto the ground. “You, Spencer Reid, will always be the only man for me.”_

_”And you, my sunshine, will always be the only woman for me.” He replied before giving your hand a loving squeeze with his own._

“What are you thinking about, sunshine?” The voice — of Spencer Reid — asked, breaking you out of your thoughts.

”You.” Was the answer you gave him.

And it was the truth.

He smiled warmly at you, the corners of his eyes crinkling — which always made your heart melt — and his nose scrunch — cutely — for a mere second.

”I always think about you.” You informed, giving him a smile in return.

”I think about you all the time as well, my sunshine.” He replied. “Sometimes it makes it hard for me to focus on work, but worth it because you are all I want to think about for the rest of my life.”

You felt your cheeks heat up at those words, you leaned back against the couch — to get more comfortable— and bit the inside of your cheek to stop yourself from smiling like an absolute idiot. “I love you.”

“I love you, too, Y/n.” He said, taking a seat beside you.

You glanced around the living room of the apartment you two shared, admiring it.

_Placing a heavy box down into the empty space, you hummed and clapped your hands together in contentment. “I can’t believe this is all ours. Our home.”_

_He grinned at you, smiling as he placed down a few heavy boxes before walking over to you and wrapping an arm around your waist. “Our home.” He confirmed.  
_

_You leaned into his side, humming softly. “I love this place already, even if it is empty at the moment.” You laughed._

_”It’ll be filled over time.” He said. “Filled with clutter, filled with objects that are of importance and hold meaning to us, a home that is only ours.”  
_

_You moved, turning to standing in front of him, and wrapped your arms around his neck. “I can’t wait to make many more memories with you.” You leaned up on your tiptoes, leaning in and capturing his lips with your own._

_You let your eyelids close shut as his did, too, and lightly deepened the kiss._


	8. Dangerous Woman - part one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You’re an Unsub — who isn’t known yet — and has been playing Spencer Reid for awhile, and now his team as well.

_**Dangerous Woman** _

PART ONE

A smirk made its way upon your face, the left side of your mouth curling up with mischief, a raise of the palm of your hand to silence him. "Oh, please! Spencer Reid, you aren't always going to win." You laughed. "Sorry to break the news to you, sweetheart."

A shade of red coated his cheeks, earning him to clear his throat and lightly tug on his black tie. "I- how? I don't understand how you can beat me, I always win." His eyebrows furrowed as confusion took over his face, his hazel orbs staring down at the chess board.

"It seems to me that you don't always win, at least not when you play against me." You leaned back against the expensive dining room chair — in your quite luxurious kitchen — and eyed the man who sat across from you. "I'm just astounding when it comes to games, my love."

He grunted, leaning back against his chair and looking at you. "I can't believe after this long, seven months, I still haven't beaten you at a game."

You rested your forearms onto the table, slightly leaning forward and smirking. "Don't be gloom, sweetheart. You're quite the champion when it comes to other things."

His cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "Uh, I- umm... y-yeah, I..." He cleared his throat. "Yeah, I suppose..."

You slid a hand across the table, taking ahold of one of his own, intertwining your fingers with his. "No saying "I suppose so", it's a fact that you are."

He grinned at you. "Thanks, you're quite skilled in that department as well." He gently squeezed your hand with his own.

You leaned over the table, cupping his jawline with your free hand and leaning in- your faces inches apart from each other. "Something about you..." You began in a whisper.

He gulped, his eyes staring into yours. "What about me?" He asked back in a whisper.

"No one knows how fucking naughty you really are, do they?" You let your eyes flicker down to his lips before looking back into those hazel orbs.

His lips slightly parted after those words left your mouth, his eyebrows slightly furrowing, and his hand released yours before both of his hands cupped your jaw and he pulled you in for a kiss.

His lips capturing yours in a hungry way that always made you feel desiring for more.

You leaned back a moment later. "You. Me. Bedroom. Now." A smirk making its way upon your face.

— — —

You bunches your h/l h/c into a ponytail, tying it with a black hair tie. "Spencer, you have no idea how excited I am to meet your team." You said, humming.

He nervously bit his lower lip. "I hope they love you, I don't want them not liking you, I- I'm so nervous."

You wrapped your arms around his neck, pressing your body against his. "Spence, don't worry. I'm quite good at getting people to like me, so calm down." You pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Besides, I'm a charmer, they won't be able to resist- you weren't able to, so they won't either."

He blushed a deep shade of red. "Y-yeah, that's- that's true."

You grinned at him before moving to check yourself over in the body length mirror that hung on your bedroom wall.

You were wearing a dark green, tight fitting, body suit with a pair of matching dark green stilettos.

You had a black belt around your waist to go with the black purse you had hanging on your left shoulder.

"I'm very pleased with how I look, we can go now." You said and looked over at the Doctor.

"Okay." He breathed out.

— — —

"There you are, pretty boy. I was starting to worry that we..." Derek Morgan paused, his eyes glancing you up and down. "Who's this?" He questioned the Doctor, looking back at him.

"She's- uh, she's..." Spencer stumbled over his words. "Umm..."

"I'm Y/n Rivera, Spencer's girlfriend." You introduced yourself, knowing the Doctor wouldn't be able to form proper sentences any time soon.

"Girlfriend?" Derek blinked, clearly surprised that his colleague was dating someone. "So- wait. You're saying- you, you and Reid are dating?"

You nodded your head, humming. "Yes, I am." Your lips turning up into a small smirk. "He is quite the catch."

Spencer blushed deeply. "Y/n..." He mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Shh."

You took ahold of his left hand, intertwining your fingers with his own.

“Guys!” Morgan shouted. “Come here, come meet someone Spencer had brought!”

You watched as his team came -from wherever they all were — one by one and stared at you with wide eyes.

Clearly all of them were shocked.

“Hi, I’m Jennifer Jareau- but my friends call me J.J, and you can call me that as well.” J.J extended her hand out for you to shake.

You firmly shook her hand before letting go of it, giving her a warm smile. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m Y/n.”

You introduced yourself to the rest of the team, them all doing the same as well.

‘ _They’re such suckers_.’  You thought to yourself, keeping a soft smile upon your face as you listened to the team bombard Spencer with questions of his relationship with you. ‘ _Can’t even detect what I am. Some profilers they are_.’

“I stopped by to grab some files, I’m heading out after I get them.” Spencer said before leading you to his desk.

It took him a moment to grab his files, shoving them into his satchel before looking at you. “Are you ready to head out?” He asked.

You nodded your head. “Yeah, let’s head back to my place?” You suggested.

“Yeah.” He smiled, his dimples slightly showing. “Let’s go.”

And so the two of you headed out of the bureau after saying goodbye to the Doctor’s team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I make this into a fanfic? Comment below and let me know if I should do that or not.


	9. Snowed In At The Mansion - part one

_**Snowed In At The Mansion** _

PART ONE

The wind was picking up, blowing the heavily falling snow around in the chilly air.

You — Y/n Rossi, daughter of David Rossi — was spending the holidays at your dad’s mansion with him and his colleagues.

It wasn’t the first time you’ve spent time with them, but it was certainly the first time you all got snowed in — for the night — together.

Not many people knew that you were the daughter of  the David Rossi , and you preferred it that way- keeping out of the public eye.

You were currently curled up onto one end of the massive L-shaped — grey leather — couch in the middle of the living room, an open book in hand.

Gatherings weren’t really your thing, and it seemed as though it wasn’t Spencer Reid’s either- him awkwardly taking a seat near you on the couch.

“Uh, hey.” He quietly mumbled.

You looked up from your book, shyly smiling at him as you pushed your — black framed — glasses up onto the bridge of your nose. “Hey.”

He glanced down at your book before glancing back at your face, shyly fiddling with his fingers. “You like Arthur Conan Doyle? I mean... you obviously do since you’re reading his works, but I just- I meant, well...”

“Yes, I like him. Greatly written literature.” You cut him off from — his cute — rambling. “I admire quite a few of his works. How about you?”

“Uh, yeah.” He answered. “I do. I’ve read quite a bit of his works, I especially admire the nineteen-hundred ‘The Great Boer War’ work and the eighteen-ninety-two ‘Beyond The City’ work. They- they’re quite fascinating. I- it’s just...” He trailed off, his cheeks turning a light shade of red.

“Why did you stop talking?” You asked, your eyebrows slightly furrowing.

“I- it’s... I tend to ramble a lot. I- most people tend to get annoyed, or they end up telling me to “shut up” when I do that. I didn’t want to bore or annoy you.” Spencer’s face turned an even darker shade of red.

You smiled warmly at him. “I don’t mind, I’d actually love to pick at your brain sometime.” You said. “My dad talks about how smart you are, like all the time.” You hummed. “I may be intelligent, but you’re a genius.” 

He shyly smiled back at you with uncertainty. “I am not used to people wanting to hear me ramble about facts and stuff.” He said with honesty.

“I’m not most.” You stated, letting out a soft laugh. “

“You aren’t.” He agreed.

— —

“Hey, kiddo.” Your dad greeted you as you walked into the kitchen — where the rest of the team was, except Reid — and gave you a small smile. 

“Hey, dad.” You greeted back, walking over and pecking his cheek before going to grab a glass to fill with whiskey.

“You’re lucky you’re twenty-one, Y/n. Otherwise you wouldn’t be allowed to have a drink.” Your dad teased.

You grinned. “I’m almost twenty-two, dad- I’m an adult now.” You poured yourself a full glass of the alcoholic liquid.

“Where’s Reid?” Morgan questioned before your dad could reply.

“He’s in the living room, avoiding your boring asses.” You said, teasing them. “I’m much better company.”

“He better not try anything.” Your dad said, frowning slightly.

“Have you met Spencer, Dave? He’s too much of an awkward kid to make a move.” Morgan responded, chuckling.

“Hey! He isn’t that awkward, he’s got game that you guys don’t bother to notice.” You defended, taking a sip of your whiskey. 

“Has he tried anything?” Your dad asked.

You shook your head ‘no’ and rolled your eyes. “Even if he did, I’m an adult.” You said before heading back into the living room.

You saw Spencer was stood in front one of the bookshelves and brushing his right hand’s fingertips against the spines of the books. 

“Find anything you like to read?” You questioned, breaking the silence.

He slightly jumped, turning to face you. “I didn’t hear you come back.” He murmured and looked back at the books. “I’ve read most of these.” He answered your question.

“I have as well.” You replied, walking over to him. “I always read in my spare time.”

“I do, too.” He grinned widely, causing his dimples to indent his cheeks. 

‘ _Cute_.’  You thought to yourself. ‘ _And smart_.’

“I particularly like ‘The Stark Munro Letters’ by Arthur Conan Doyle.” You said, glancing over the bookshelf before spotting the book.

You both went to grab the book, your hands brushing against one another.

You shyly pulled your hand away, your cheeks heating up due to embarrassment from the brush of your hand with his.

He grabbed the book, examining it carefully. “I haven’t read this since I was twelve-years-old.” He said, putting the book back into its proper place.

You took a mouthful of whiskey, swallowing it a moment later. “I have more books in my room, if you want to check them out, I could show you?”

The young Doctor shoved his hands into the front pockets of his kakis, nodding his head shyly. “Uh, yeah. I’d like that- to see the books, I mean... not to see your room, I- uh.”

You laughed lightly and grabbed his left wrist, pulling his hand out of his pocket and taking ahold of it.

You had heard of the other not liking physical contact, yet he didn’t seem to try and push you away from touching him- it made you have the smallest bit of confident.

You intertwined your fingers with his. “Come on.” You lead him upstairs and down one of the few hallways before getting to your bedroom.

**(A/N:** _Your bedroom at your dad’s mansion._ _ **)**_

You walked through the doorway, your bedroom door already open. “Welcome to my room.” You said, letting go of his hand and flicking on the light switch. 

Your bedroom was quite spacious, you only really ever slept here during the holidays- otherwise you’d be at your own apartment by the university you were attending at.

“Don’t mind the bit of clutter due to my clothes, I just haven’t gotten around to throwing some of it into the wash yet.” You said — as you noticed the small piles of clothing around on the floor — and felt your cheeks heat up with embarrassment.

“It’s alright.” He assured before noticing the bookshelf, he rushed over to it.

You watched him for a moment — before putting your glass of whiskey onto your dresser — and rushing around the room and picking up the small piles of clothing, you then shoved it into your hamper.

You bit your lower lip and walked over to your bookshelf. “Find anything interesting?”

He hummed, his eyes focused on reading the book titles. “Yeah, uh- I have.”

”Which one?” You asked.

He pointed to one of the books before rambling to you about why he found that particular book so fascinating.


	10. Stuttering Mess

_**Stuttering Mess** _

You — Y/n Rivera — had your dream job — working for the B.A.U — and having a medical license, whilst also being the only other genius on the team.

_‘What more could you possibly want?_

_Spencer Reid. That's what._

_You wanted the young Doctor's head in between your legs to pleasure you until you couldn't handle—‘_

"What are you think about?" Prentiss' voice had cut off your train of thought.

You cleared your throat, trying your best not to blush because of your thoughts. "Nothing." You murmured.

"You thinking about Reid, again?" She questioned quietly.

Your eyes widened, your face heating up. "No!"

"Sure, sure." She replied, clearly not believing you. "Of course you're not."

You sheepishly smiled at her. "Okay, fine... maybe I was." You admitted quietly. "I've tried talking with him, but I get- well... ya know, I get all clammed up when I try talking to him, or when he talks to me- I just... I can't speak."

"I'm well aware, Y/n." Emily smiled softly at you and patted your arm.

Yours and hers desks were beside each other in the bullpen.

You pouted. "I want to talk to him, but I'll make myself look like a fool, especially since..."

"Make yourself look like a fool in front of who?" The voice — of Spencer Reid— questioned.

Your eyes widened before returning to their normal size as you turned in your chair, facing the young Doctor. "Uh... umm. W-well, I- I was talking a-about y- uh, umm... I- uh." You stumbled over your words, causing your whole face to heat up due to embarrassment.

"Y/n is talking about this guy she's crushing on." Emily said, grinning and winking at you.

You were blushing even more now. "Emily!" You exclaimed.

Spencer grinned. "Well, I- I hope something happens for you and this guy you like." He said sincerely.

There was flicker of hesitation in his eyes though when he said that.

"You're too nice for this world, Spencer." Emily smiled warmly at the Doctor. "Isn't that right, Y/n?"

You blinked, shyly looking at your lap. "Y-yeah." You stuttered out quietly.

“I-I should get to the paperwork awaiting for me on my desk.” Spencer said quietly, excusing himself before heading over to his desk.

You smacked your forehead with the palm of your hand, beyond frustrated with how stupid you made yourself look in front of him.

Emily snickered. “You need to pull yourself together, woman.”

You glared at her. “I know.” You sighed. “I told you I can’t speak to him.” You whispered with frustration. “At all.”

”You’ll be able to talk to him eventually without making a fool of yourself.” Emily encouraged.

”Yeah, maybe...”


	11. Texting With A Stranger - part one

_**Texting With A Stranger** _

PART ONE

| **You**

_ Carly, I just got my new phone. Hopefully I managed to get everyone’s numbers right. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ You’ve gotten the wrong number, this isn’t Carly.  _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I’m afraid you must’ve gotten the a number or more incorrect. _

| **You**

_ Oh shit! I’m so sorry. _

| **You**

_ I feel really embarrassed right now. This is definitely an embarrassment. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ It’s all right, accidents happen. Did you know that there is roughly 16,438 car accidents a day in the United States? _

| **You**

_... okay. I didn’t know that. Why do you know such a thing? _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I love to learn facts and statistics, it’s quite intriguing. I also need to learn certain facts and statistics for work. _

| **You**

_ What on earth could you possibly do for work? I have a few guesses, considering not too many jobs would require you to know about car accidents. _

| **You**

_ You could be a Lawyer, a police officer, an agent for the FBI, a doctor, a part of political field, a paramedic, a firefighter, etc.. _

| **You**

_ Although, I’d narrow it down to either a lawyer, a paramedic, a doctor, an agent for the FBI, or a police officer. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ That is quite interesting. Are you a part of the Behavioral Analysis Unit? You’re really good at profiling. You barely know a thing about me and narrowed down to a few possible jobs that I could be doing. _

| **You**

_ The Behavioral Analysis Unit... that’s a part of the FBI, right? _

| **702~555~0103**

_ Yes, it is. _

| **You**

_ That’s your job, isn’t it? I bet it is. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ Yeah, I work for the Behavioral Analysis Unit. However, I am also a Doctor. I’m not a medical doctor, though. _

| **You**

_ What kind of Doctor are you then? _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I have three PhDs. I have PhDs in Mathematics, Engineering, and Chemistry. I have three Bachelors in Psychology, Sociology, and Philosophy. _

| **You**

_ You sound like a genius. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ I am, actually. I have an IQ of 187, can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory. _

| **You**

_ That’s really impressive. I am nowhere near as smart as you. _

| **702~555~0103**

_ Most aren’t, but that’s okay. Everyone has something special about themselves. Mine happens to be my brain, but yours could be anything... considering I don’t know you, like at all. I can’t even pinpoint what it might be, besides you having a knack at profiling. _

| **You**

_ You ramble a lot from what I can tell. I find it quite endearing.  _

_ :) _

| **702~555~0103**

_ My colleagues don’t find it endearing, nor do they find it anything close to it. They often tell me to shut up. _

| **You**

_ Well feel free to ramble to me at anytime, I don’t mind. _

You changed the stranger’s contact name to ‘Doctor Genius’.

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Thanks! I might take you up on that offer, actually. I could tell you multiple statistics and facts you very much unlikely know about. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ However, enough about me. Tell me about yourself, I know nothing... except that you have a friend named Carly. _

| **Doctor Genius**

Did you manage to actually get ahold of your friend?

| **You**

_ Yes, I did. Thankfully. _

| **You**

_ Tell you about myself? There’s not much to tell, really. I’m not that interesting. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I doubt that, I’m sure you’re quite interesting. Tell me anything, any fact about yourself. _

| **You**

_ I’m studying to become a surgeon. I’m not really that interesting. _


	12. Texting With A Stranger - part two

_**Texting With A Stranger** _

PART TWO

| **Doctor Genius**

_ That’s impressive. Being a surgeon is an impressive career to want to have, and for you to want to save people’s lives. Very impressive. _

| **You**

_I have almost always wanted to become a surgeon, I’ve just always wanted to save people’s lives and help._

| **You**

_ I can’t imagine myself doing any other job. I’m also almost done getting my medical license, and I will then get to become an intern at a hospital. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I suppose I’ve always wanted to help people as well, but in a different way... hence, my career choice. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’ve also just come to realize that I have no idea what your name is. I suppose that doesn’t quite matter, you don’t know mine either. _

| **You**

_ Haha! You just realized that? That’s cute.  _

_ :) So Doctor... got anymore questions for me? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Errrr... tell me another fact about yourself? _

| **You**

_ I can do that. Haha. _

| **You**

_ I have a cat, her name is Sailor and she is 3 years old. I live alone, so she is pretty much the only company I have when I’m at home. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I live alone. Completely. I don’t have time for a pet due to my job, but I’d like to get a dog someday. _

| **You**

_ Once Sailor passes... which I hope isn’t anytime soon... I plan on getting a dog. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m assuming you live in an apartment building. _

| **You**

_ Yeah, I do. By the sounds of it, you do as well. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Yeah, I do. I’ve got no pets either to keep me company. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I don’t really mind the solitude, but sometimes it gives me too much time inside my mind. I don’t like that part, but other than that... I’m alright with being on my own. _

| **You**

_ I tend to let my mind overthink often, so I see where you’re coming from... it sucks. I try to distract myself so I don’t get lost in my own head. _

| **You**

_ Studying helps me with staying out of my head.  _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I get lost in my work so I don’t get stuck in my head too often, but sometimes it’s inevitable. _

| **You**

_ Have you tried reading? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ All the time. I read so much, I even read in multiple languages. It helps for awhile until I inevitably get stuck in my head, again. _

| **You**

_ Yikes...  _

| **You**

_ Completely off topic, but... since you have the “702” area code, I’m assuming you live in Las Vegas, Nevada? _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m from Las Vegas, Nevada. I’m currently not living there at the moment, though. However, you do, though, right? Considering you’ve got the “702” area code. _

| **You**

_ Yeah, I live in Vegas. I was born and raised here. Proud of it, too. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ Does that mean you can also play a mean game of poker? I’ll be disappointed if you can’t. _

| **You**

_ Oh, you bet your ass I can! Haha. _

| **You**

_ And you better be able to play poker as well, Doctor. Otherwise... that’s just sad. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I can play poker. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’m actually banned from every casino in Vegas, I’m not allowed to play in any of them. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I was too good at calculating mathematics of the games, they didn’t appreciate it. _

| **You**

_ Haha! That’s funny. You got banned from casinos for being too good at mathematics calculations. _

| **Doctor Genius**

_ I’ve been banned for a few years now. _

| **You**

_ Haha!!  _

_ :) That’s funny. _


	13. Halloween Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader and Spencer enjoy seeing their twins — Diana and Gideon — dressed up as them for Halloween.

** Halloween Night **

The sound of tiny feet stomping on the hallway flooring could be heard from the living room of the Reid household.

“Mommy!” Diana Reid — the eldest twin by ten minutes — shouted, running into the living room with her costume on. “Look, look! I’m you!” She exclaimed happily, rocking back and forth on the balls of her heels. “I’m you!”

You smiled warmly at your daughter before marking the page of your book — you had in hand — and put it onto the coffee table. “Yes, you are. Indeed.” You stood up and walked over to your little girl. “You missed a button to your sweater.” You lightly laughed, kneeling down and doing the button.

“There we are. Perfect.” You said, humming and tucking a loose curl of her brown hair behind her ear. “Where is your brother?”

“He is with daddy!” Diana replied. “Giddy is being daddy for Halloween!” She began to ramble. “He says that daddy is what he wanna be when he gets older! I wanna be you when I’m older!”

You smiled fondly at your daughter.

“Daddy says you and daddy met Halloween.” She said and played with her fake FBI badge.

“We did.” You confirmed.

She smiled widely before hugging you. “I love you mommy.”

“I love you, too.” You said, hugging Diana back.

You could barely believe the twins were five-years-old now, it felt like it was only yesterday they were born.

Time really flew by.

Spencer and Gideon walked into the living room.

Gideon rushed over and joined in, hugging you.

You smiled warmly up at Spencer. “Come join the hug, Spence.” You said and laughed softly.

He walked over, kneeling down and hugging the three of you. “I love you all.”

“I love you, too.” You said before your twins agreed, saying “I love you” to him as well.

The twins were both dressed as mini versions of you and Spencer, wanting to be miniature versions of you and him- them loving that Spencer worked for the FBI as profiler, and you were a lawyer.

You all stopped hugging a moment later.

You stood up. “Let’s get going before it gets too dark to go trick or treating.” You said.

“Okay, mommy!” The twins said in unison.

~Not Edited~


	14. Penelope’s Cousin - part two

_**Penelope’s Cousin** _

PART TWO

"What's your plans for Christmas?" You asked Spencer as you slung your satchel onto your left shoulder. You were getting ready to leave the bureau with him, having agreed to give him a ride to his apartment.

You both were the last two of the team to leave.

"I'm thinking about visiting my mom for the holidays since I haven't gotten the chance to see her much since the team has been working over time." Spencer replied, putting his own satchel onto his shoulder. "She'll be thrilled to get a surprise visit from me." He grinned.

“That’s great, Spence.” You replied, patting his shoulder. “You’ve got to let me meet this amazing woman who you call mom, you’re always talking about her.”

“You...” He hesitated, blushed. “Err, uh...”

“Spence, what is it?” You asked.

“I just- I was going to suggest that... that maybe you’d like to go with me? Like come see my mom with me?” He stumbled over his words.

“I’d like that.” You said and interlocked your arm with his own, leading him to the elevator. “Spending time with my favourite person and getting to meet his mom? Sounds like a win win for me.” You looked at him, he was blushing.

“Why so red in the face?” You teased, using your free hand and playfully pinching one of his cheeks. “You embarrassed or something?”

“What? No.” Spencer said, his voice a pitch higher than its usual tone. “I’m not embarrassed, I’m just- I... it’s nothing... I’m not embarrassed.” His cheeks turning a darker shade of red.

He pressed the elevator button for the ground floor.

“Hey, Spence?” You murmured a moment later while the elevator moved down to the ground floor.

“Yeah?” He replied, looking at you.

“You know I was serious, right?” You bit your lower lip.

“Serious?” His eyebrows furrowed. “About what?”

“About you being my favourite person, silly.” You smiled softly. “You really are my favourite person, no lie. I’m honestly glad to have you in my life.”

Spencer’s eyes lit up with emotion.

You weren’t sure what emotion, unable to figure it out.

He smiled warmly. “You’re my favourite person as well.” He said honestly.

You unlocked your arm from his and hugged him, his arms wrapped around your waist. “You’re the best, don’t forget it.”

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

You moved away from him and walked out of the elevator, him following, you both headed over to your car.

——

“You need to stop dancing around your feelings for pretty boy, it has been over a year.” Derek said and chuckled. “It’s obvious to everyone that you like him, and clearly he likes you too considering he brought you to meet his mother.”

He crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned against the counter in the break room. “He hasn’t ever brought anyone close to him to see his mom, no one except you.”

“Derek...” You blushed. “How in the hell am I supposed to tell him how I feel? He’s my best friend, I really don’t want to risk ruining anything- especially if he doesn’t feel the same.”

You ran a hand through your hair, you grabbed a mug from the break room cabinet before starting a freshly brewed pot of coffee.

“Everyone can tell he has feelings for you, it’s just as obvious as it is of your feelings for him.” Morgan chuckled. “It’s so obvious.”

“What man has feelings for you?” Reid questioned, having only caught the last sentence of yours and Morgan’s conversation.

“Uh...” You breathed out.

“You.” Derek answered. “You have feelings for Y/n.” He grinned cheekily.

Spencer’s face turned red. “W-what? I- uh... I- huh?” He stumbled over his words, a nervous habit of his.

“Spence, do... do you have feelings for me?” You asked.

“I... uh- I...” The young Doctor blushed even more. “I... yeah.” He replied quietly. “I do, yeah. It’s true.”

You blushed and smiled warmly at your best friend. “I have feelings for you too, Spence.”

“I’ll leave you two kids to talk.” Morgan said and walked away from the break room. 

——

««edited»»


End file.
